A Day in the Life
by I'mBeingCompletelySirius138
Summary: "Remus, I'm not asking you to smuggle drugs. I just need your help. I swear on our bond as Marauders it's absolutely necessary." James asks Remus to take his place for the day. Remus finds it very enlightening.


**AN: Thought of this scenario and I had to write it down! (If you recognize anything, it does not belong to me!)**

* * *

"Please?"

"No, James."

"Moony, pretty please!"

"No."

"Remus! It's just for one day."

"I said no, James."

"Come on, mate! I just need this one favor."

"You said that about eight favors ago."

"Ok, but actually! This one is very important!"

Remus sighed. James had been pestering him all morning for a favor. He didn't even know what the favor was, but he had learned long ago that if James was this adamant, it probably was unpleasant.

James ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Can you just listen to what I'm asking? I wouldn't ask you if I didn't absolutely need it."

"And why can't Sirius do it, again?" Remus asked.

James took a deep breath. "Because he's not the right pick for this. Same goes for Peter."

"You know as Head Boy you're not supposed to need to do things under the radar. Everything should be above board."

"Remus, I'm not asking you to smuggle drugs. I just need your help." James reached across the table and placed his hand on top of the textbook Remus had been reading. "I swear on our bond as Marauders, and my grandmother, Hildegard Potter's soul. It's absolutely necessary."

Remus looked up at his friend. James had always been a good actor, playing innocent after a massive prank and charming his way out of detentions, but Remus could see a bit of truth behind his eyes. He was truly asking for help.

With a sigh, Remus asked, "What's the favor?"

James expression immediately brightened. "I need to leave Hogwarts tomorrow and be gone the whole day. I'll be back the next morning."

Remus' brow furrowed. "And why would you need my help. We all know the ways out of here and we certainly don't need a buddy for that."

"I know, but I need to leave without anyone knowing I am gone." James riffled through his robe's pocket and pulled out a vial of potion and placed it on the table. "You see, I have Head duties tomorrow that I need to be present for so Lily doesn't curse me into oblivion."

Remus eyed the potion. "James. Spit it out. What do you want me to do?"

James took a deep breath. "I need you to take this Polyjuice Potion and turn into me so that you can cover my Head duties for the day so that I can leave Hogwarts unnoticed. It would only be for the day and, please Remus, I need you to do this."

Silence surrounded the two Marauders while Remus took in James' plan.

"Ahem. So if I'm you for the day, where am I?"

James dropped his eyes. "Well since you're gone a lot for your, uh, monthly needs, I didn't figure it would raise a lot of suspicion if you happened to be gone for the day."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You make it sound like a monthly spa trip."

"I know. I just need you to do this for me."

Remus shook his head. "Remind me why you have to sneak away?"

James straightened up. "I don't want to let everyone know why I need to leave."

"And why is that again?"

James sighed looking around the table to eavesdroppers. "I—uh. It's my mum. Tomorrow marks six months since my dad. Her last letter sounded really rough and, honestly, I think it would be best for both of us if we were there for each other."

Of course. It had been six months since Harold Potter had been found dead outside the entrance to the Ministry. Everything about the situation screamed foul play, but there was barely an investigation before it was labeled an accident. Mrs. Potter was devastated; James too. Mr. Potter was just another casualty in a brewing war that the Ministry refused to acknowledge.

Remus closed the textbook in front of him. "Why didn't you just say so?"

James jaw clenched. "I don't want to remind people. The last thing I want is sympathy from random students or worse, taunting from the Future Death Eaters of Hogwarts club."

"Why not tell Lily then. I'm sure she would have no problem with you missing."

"No way. She only tolerates me because I show up. I can't start missing things or even that will be in shambles. Look, Remus, I know it seems ridiculous, but it's necessary."

After a few moments of contemplation, Remus picked up the vile. "You better taste good, Prongs. If this stuff looks like mud then I refuse to go through with it."

A grin broke across his friend's face. "Thank you, Remus!" James stood and walked around the table, grabbed Remus' face, and planted a kiss on his forehead."

"Alright, enough!" Remus pushed James away, shaking his head.

"You are a gentleman, Lupin. A gentleman and a scholar!" James said, walking backwards out of the library.

Remus waved him off. If he was going to be James tomorrow he needed to study extra today. Can't be too studious if he wants to be in character.

...

"And you are still good with this?"

"James, do you think I would be up at this ungodly hour if I wasn't?

"Right."

They were sitting in James' private Head Boy dorm. To keep up appearances, Remus had to emerge from the Head's Common Room rather than Gryffindor Tower. This also meant Remus had to wake up much earlier than was natural. What one does for his friends.

James unscrewed the vial and placed three hairs into the potion. He replaced the lid and gave it a good shake. The potion bubbled and swirled until it settled into a deep plum with golden swirls.

"Well, at least you look good."

"Come on, Moony. I always do."

Remus looked at James unamused. "Did you tell Sirius and Peter that this is happening."

"Ummm, no."

"Why not?"

"Just didn't happen…"

"Can I tell them?"

"That you are actually Moony and not me? Sure."

"And if they ask why?"

"Just say you are testing a theory."

"Alright, I will come up with something."

"Whatever. I gotta go, so drink up!"

Remus unscrewed the potion and gave it a sniff. Essence of Potter smelled like lemon blueberry scones and campfires. Steeling himself, he downed the potion. He'd never taken Polyjuice before, but he had transformed many times and so this couldn't be any worse.

After a minute of feeling like his body was made of jelly, Remus looked into the mirror. Most startling was his eyes.

"James, your eyesight really is awful."

"Oh really?" James said while duplicating his glasses. "I had no idea." He hands the duplication to his twin.

With the glasses on, he saw James' face looking back from the mirror. Remus' thin brown hair had been replaced with thick black locks. His straight nose had turned crooked, a result of a wayward bludger during a Quidditch match. James had refused to let anyone fix it, claiming it was a badge of honor. The phantom scars that peppered Remus' face had been scrubbed clean, leaving a clear complexion behind.

"Alright, Remus?"

"Yeah," he responded. The voice was James, but the delivery was still Remus. He'd have to work on that. "Just wondering if I will be able to do James Potter justice today."

James smiled and placed an arm over his friend's shoulder. "You've always been a quick study, Remus. I have every confidence that you will be the second best James Potter this world has ever seen.

Remus laughed in response. As an answer, he ran his hand through his new black hair.

"See? You're already almost there."

Remus ran his other hand through his hair. "I get it now. This feels too amazing. What shampoo do you use? Because this has to be some Knockturn Alley level magic."

James mimed zipping his mouth shut. "I will never tell." He glanced at his watch. "Alright, I'm gonna head out. I have my mirror if there is an emergency, but I'm sure you're gonna be fine without me."

Remus nodded, still getting his bearings in this new form.

"And Remus…?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Remus turned to James. "What are friends for?"

James gave a soft smile before pulling him into a hug.

After a moment, the two boys split. "Alright, I have to go before my brain starts catching up with how weird it is to hug myself."

Remus laughed. "Be careful, James. Say hello to your mum for us."

James nodded and turned to leave.

Alone with his own reflection, Remus turned back to the mirror.

It was not the weirdest day he had experienced as a Marauder, but it was certainly up there.

Remus took a deep breath and adjusted his glasses. He then took one more look in the mirror. Having James' face was one thing, but dressing like him was something else entirely. He had tried on four different pairs of pants before realizing they were actually supposed to fit that snuggly. Remus had to do a few squats to loosen them up so he'd be able to actually sit down in class. His shirt sleeves had worn in crease from where James rolled them up everyday. After confirming that his tie was loose enough for Potter standards, Remus pulled on his robes, grabbed James' school bag, and headed out of the dorm.

Luckily, James' day was not incredibly busy. He had the same course schedule as Remus and no Quidditch practice. He did, however, have an afternoon meeting with McGonagall and Lily to discuss the next month's prefect schedule and rounds this evening with his fellow Head Girl.

Remus was not looking forward to these interactions with Lily. As himself, Lily and Remus got along splendidly! They had been prefects together and had always been in friendly academic competition with one another. He was the first Marauder that had befriended Lily, which, after everything that James had done before, was quite the accomplishment. As James, however, he was clueless. While there was not outright animosity, the two were still not amicable, at least according to James. In the common room with the rest of their fellow Gryffindors, they could pass as strong acquaintances, maybe even friends. Alone, Remus had no idea what to expect from Lily.

"James?"

Well this was happening sooner than he'd expected.

"Hey… there… Li-Evans."

Lily was standing in their shared common room, picking up a stack of textbooks left on the table. "Hey, yourself," she said raising a confused eyebrow. "You're up early."

Nerves were causing Remus' pulse to race. Instinctively, he ran a hand through his—James' hair. Why was it so touchable?

"You know—I just thought I would… Early bird, right."

Still confused, Lily smiled. "Alright. Oh, don't forget our meeting with McGonagall this afternoon. Two o'clock sharp in her office."

"I'd never keep Minnie waiting." Would James say that to Lily? He has now.

"We've talked about this. She would either hex you into oblivion or transfigure you into a pin cushion if she heard you call her that."

Relief. "Of course. See you at breakfast?"

"I'm gonna stop by the library to give some books back, but I will be there as soon as I'm done."

"Cool."

"Yeah. See you." Lily lifted the stack of books and walked out of the portrait hole.

Remus exhaled aggressively. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath. James' explanation of their interactions had caused Remus to brace himself, but it had been pleasant enough. She acknowledged his presence and even referenced a past conversation that had consisted of more than just pleasantries. In fact, Lily had been very friendly. Clearly Remus was going to need to talk with James after this ordeal was over.

He ran another hand through his hair and followed Lily's path out of the Common Room.

...

It was honestly annoying how flawlessly this plan was working. Remus had expected a massive blow out to occur long before lunch and certainly before dinner. He had explained the situation to Sirius and Peter, proving his story with the Marauder's Map. James had left due to a secret emergency and needed Remus to step in as him for the day. Not surprisingly, the two took it in stride assuming James would spill the secret on his return. Classes went very well and every professor took Remus' usual excuse for absences. At two o'clock, Remus had joined Lily for their meeting and it went perfectly. Afterwards, Lily had laughed with him about the latest rumor involving Argus Filch and Madam Pomfrey in the Forbidden Forest. Remus was clearly a better actor than he had originally given himself credit for.

He was doing homework in the Gryffindor common room when Sirius came up behind him. "People are going to start asking questions if they see James Potter actually reading his textbooks."

Closing the book, Remus sighed. "I'm not sure they actually would. James also answered a question in class today before he realized what he was doing."

Sirius chuckled. "He apparently has also taken up talking in third person."

Remus laughed. "He has indeed."

The clock on the wall chimed. 9:45p. He was supposed to meet Lily in their Common Room at ten to start their rounds.

"Well I best be going. Don't want to leave Lil—I mean, Evans waiting."

Sirius straightened up. "Ah, Evans. How is that going, by the way? She hasn't ripped your head off yet, I see."

Packing the last book in his bag, Remus looked at his friend. "You know, Pad, it's been fine. Honestly, it's been really good. Heck we even joked around after our meeting this afternoon and never once did I fear for my head."

Sirius frowned. "Well that seems odd. You didn't tell her it was actually you?"

"Nope. I am James Potter for all she knows."

"Hmmm." Sirius scratched his jaw. "Sounds a bit fishy to me."

"That's what I thought to. I'm gonna talk to James when he's back because he makes it seem like she's ready to murder him at all times."

"Indeed. Alright get going. Don't want James to stand up Evans now. She might start hating him again."

"Don't want that. Night, Pad." With that, Remus left through the portrait hole. As he headed to his last task as James, Remus had far less trepidation than he had this morning. It was just going to be another hour of rounds with Lily and then he was free to be Remus once more. His day as James had not been unpleasant, but he was glad to return to himself and his own pants.

"One more hour, Remus. Just one."

...

Remus entered the Head's Common Room and found Lily laying on her back on one of the couches holding a novel above her face. "Hey, James."

"Uh-hey, E-Evans." It was still odd to hear James instead of his own name when he walked into a room.

"Just give me a moment to finish this little bit. Ganymede just challenged the Dark Wizard to the duel of wits."

"Oh." He wasn't sure what book she was reading, but it probably didn't matter. Dropping his school bag next to the arm chair, he sat down to wait for Lily to find a stopping point.

A few moments later, Lily closed the book and sat up. "You were right about the writing style. It's so unique."

Shit. James clearly had read it and they had definitely discussed it. By the sounds of it, James might have even suggested it to Lily to read. "Uh huh."

"Ganymede has such a strong voice and his thought processes are so interesting to follow. You said there was a sequel, yeah?"

Shit shit. "I—uh. I'm pretty sure." When James said they didn't talk much, he clearly had forgotten about every single conversation because this was way more than not much.

"Good. If anything I'll probably check out some of the author's other stuff. Ready to go?"

"Yep," he said, popping up from the chair. With any luck, they would come across a bunch of curfew breakers that would keep the conversation on their immediate situation. He wasn't sure if he could handle another conversation that needed backstory. Lily was a very smart witch and she would definitely notice.

Together they exited the Common Room and started on their rounds. The first half hour went rather smoothly. A first year had gotten lost when the staircase let her off on a different floor than usual and they caught a pair of fourth years hiding out in an empty classroom, clearly up to no good. Other than that, they chatted innocently about classwork and the events of the day. Lily talked a lot, spilling all of her thoughts from the day out for both to hear. She asked James questions about his opinion on her decisions. Remus tried his best to give little to no opinion. He wasn't James after all. Even with his short responses, Lily responded with giggles or more questions or simply a smile in his direction. After a particularly funny remark, Lily laughed so hard she grabbed his arm to support herself. If Remus didn't know better, he could have sworn she was flirting with him, well, James.

After a bit of silence, Lily cleared her throat suddenly. "So you're not very chatty tonight."

Remus cursed at James silently. How could anyone think this wasn't a lot of talking. Just after this one day, he could tell that James and Lily were definitely friends, very good friends. "Yeah just a long day I guess."

Lily looked down. "It, uh— It wouldn't have anything to do with your dad, would it?"

Remus quickly turned to Lily. "Why, uh— How?"

"You just had mentioned last week how upset your mum was lately and was wondering if it was starting to hit you too. Six months, right?

He looked down, trying to his panic from showing. "Yeah it is."

After a moment, Lily sighed. "Look, I get it if you don't want to talk about it, but I just want to say I understand what you're going through. I mean, not totally, but I told you how we lost my dad last year. It was cancer so nothing foul play about it, but it did happen suddenly. It's like one minute they're here and going about their life and the next minute they've slipped into a coma and will never wake up."

She took a second to compose herself. "They say that time heals all wounds, but loosing someone that close to you? That's not a wound. It's like an amputation. It's a part of you that you've lost and it won't grow back. It's not about healing. It's about figuring out how to live your life without that piece of you. Everyday you're reminded that it's missing and you feel the phantom pains of something that used to be there. Sometimes you can even forget that it's missing and then all of the sudden all the pain and grief come rushing back to you and you wonder if you'll ever be able to recover.

"I guess, I'm trying to say that it's ok and if you need someone to talk to or anything, I live right next door. So please, let me know if you need anything."

Remus nodded. He had no idea that Lily had lost her father last year. She was always on top of everything in her life, it had never occurred to anyone that she might have some shit she was dealing with. Clearly James knew, but had kept her confidence. "Thank you."

Lily gave his arm a squeeze. "You're welcome."

They kept walking on their rounds for a time.

Lily broke the silence again. "I'm really glad you were chosen as Head Boy, James."

"Why?"

"Well if you hadn't, we wouldn't have been forced to spend these hours together talking about anything and everything. I feel like I've gotten to know James pretty well and, well, I like him much better than Potter."

Remus gave a confused smile. "And what does that mean?"

"You know, I only knew 'Potter', the Marauder and Gryffindor's resident playboy. The git who asked me out almost everyday of fourth and fifth year. The um— 'arrogant toe rag'."

Remus chuckled. Yep, that was Prongs.

"So far this year, I feel like you've been showing me James. And I like James. Much more than Potter." At this point, Lily's cheeks had grown quite pink, nearing the red of her hair.

Remus was actively keeping his jaw from dropping. He had not signed up for this level of James immersion. Lily was saying things to him that, if he had been Remus at the time, would not have been said. And there was no way out. If he told her the truth, she would hex both of them until there was nothing left. But if he said nothing, he was going to fall even deeper into this mess of feelings and whatnot.

It was a no win scenario for Remus, but it could be a win for James. Remus took a deep breath. "I'm glad too. I like being James with you."

Lily smiled shyly. Her face was still flushed as they continued down the corridor.

They were nearing the end of the hour and they were heading back to their Head Dorms. As they reached the portrait hole, Remus followed Lily back into the Common Room. She walked to the couch and picked up the novel from the side table.

"Well I'm gonna turn in and try to finish this."

"There's like a third of the book left."

"Yes… and?"

Remus laughed. "Nothing. I'm glad you like it."

Lily smiled. "We'll see if I like the ending. The beginning was a little rough, but I've really enjoyed where it's been going."

"I'm sure you will."

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Evans."

Lily backed up to her door, still smiling at him, and then turned and went inside.

Remus plopped into the armchair. It had been an exhausting and incredibly confusing day. The biggest curveball had been Lily Evans and James' clear misunderstanding of their dynamic. It was clear, after just one night, how close they had become. They shared feelings with one another, discussed their futures, and compared their pasts. And Lily had even spoke the words 'I like James.' He had been witness to it. Not only did she say it, but she said it to James! Well, technically to him, but she thought she was saying it to James.

James would have to be completely blind if he actually thought they were civil at best. He and James were going to have a talk when he returned. Remus grabbed his schoolbag and headed into James' dorm. He didn't want the Polyjuice to wear off where Lily could happen across him. No. That would not bode well.

...

"Remus?"

"Hmmm…"

With a flurry of movement, the real James appeared at the end of the bed. Remus was propped up with a pillow, textbook across his lap and head hanging down to his chest. He had fallen asleep waiting for James to return.

James placed a hand on Remus' shoulder and shook him slightly. "Moony, I'm back. Looks like you are too."

Remus opened his eyes and saw only a blur before remembering that he still had the replicated glasses on. He took them off and tried to run a hand through his hair. It was definitely back and not nearly as touchable as James. Still bleary-eyed, he look up at James. "Hey, Prongs."

"Everything go ok here?"

Remus nodded before stretching out his neck. "For the most part."

"Anything I should know about."

Remus yawned. "All our class notes are in your school bag. Prefect schedule will be published on Monday. Oh, and Lily likes you."

James who had been nodding along suddenly froze. "What?"

"Yeah definitely. Also we need to talk about your definition of not a lot of talking because based on tonight, I would say you two are quite chatty."

Unfreezing, James opened his school bag. "I mean we talk, but it doesn't mean anything. She's just being civil."

"James."

"What?"

"You are completely dense."

"Excuse me?

"Lily's reading the novel that you suggested to her. She said that you were right about the writing style and that the beginning was a bit rough, but she likes where it's heading. She also talks to you about everything that happens during her day and asks your opinions. She tells you more than she tells me and we've been friends for much longer."

James stopped rifling through his bag, but was still not looking at Remus.

"She also knew about your dad already."

"What?"

"She assumed that my lack of talking was because of your dad. She knew it was the six month anniversary and she tried to comfort you and told you that if your needed to talk or anything that she was always available. Hell, she mentioned how she had told you about her dad! I didn't even know that!"

James was still silent.

"She trusts you. You are definitely her friend and based on her clear flirtation, you might be something more."

"That's ridiculous."

"Why is that ridiculous?"

"Because!" James finally looked up at Remus, pain evident across his face. "It can't possibly be real!

"Why can't it be real? You've shared so much with each other, why can't it?"

"Because if I admit that it's a possibility then that leads to hope." James turned away. "I can't take anymore hope. I spent years of my life grasping to fragments of hope that something would actually happen between us and it only led to pain and more pain."

"James. You can't ignore this."

"If I believe that it's real and it turns out not to be, I'm back to being an infatuated fifth-year spurned again by the girl he likes. It's just safer to assume it means nothing. That way no one gets hurt when it ends."

Remus sat their patiently listening to his friend. James had always been so resilient when it came to Lily. He would ask her out five times a week and after every rejection, he would return with just as much gusto. He never tired and had an endless supply of pickup lines. It was fun for most people to watch, but it never occurred to them that each rejection might actually be painful. If it were, why would someone keep going back for it?

The two friends sat in silence for a while. The clock on the nightstand read 1:48am.

Remus stood up slowly, letting the blood return to his legs. "All I know is she said she liked getting to know James and that she liked James much better than Potter. Seems to me that something between you has changed and I think it might be in your favor."

James waited a moment before nodding.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna change and head back to my own bed now. You alright?"

"Yeah, I am. Thank you, Remus."

Remus shrugged. "What are friends for?" He then grabbed his clothes, changed, and headed out of the Head Dormitory towards Gryffindor Tower.

Climbing the stairs to his dorm, he could hear Sirius blabbing about some nonsense to Peter.

"Hey, friends."

"Moony! You survived! Lily didn't tear Remus/James a new one tonight, then?"

Remus chuckled. "Nope. Far from it."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting down on his bed, Remus answered, "I'm pretty sure Lily is crushing on James."

Peter's jaw dropped. Sirius frowned causing a line to form between his brows. "Seriously? But James—"

"James is ignoring what's happening right in front of him. I guess it just took a second set of eyes for him to see it."

Peter's jaw was still slack. Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't know, Moony. Sounds a little too romantic for me."

Remus shrugged before slipping under his covers and pulling the curtains closed around him. Maybe he is a bit of a romantic, but he'd seen something tonight that was already months in the making. Maybe it was a tad dramatic, but he had a feeling that James and Lily were meant to be friends if not more and their relationship would be epic. They were a once in a generation kind of pairing. But only time would tell if it was true. Remus was just glad he'd be able to watch it unfold.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Just wait and see."

* * *

 **AN: Review if you want! I'd love to hear your thoughts about it!**


End file.
